Hidden Secrets
by KawaiiBella32
Summary: New kid in school hides something within his past. But Sango swears she knows him from somewhere else but she just can't put her finger on it.What Hidden Secrets does this boy hide?
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_**March 5th 1899**_

Sango walked into the hall where she'd seen out of the corner of her eyes a dark shadow arise on the wall and vanish. Sango walked down the dark quiet hall which felt so long to her. She was wearing a long black dress that hugged to her chest and flared out at the bottom . Her hair long and dark with curls in it that stopped before her waist. It flowed as she walked taking each step with caution aware of her surroundings. As she walked something caught her eye passing by a room. She turned to see what it was that caught her eyes. Eyes that shined beautifully it was hard not to look at her. Standing in the room was a tall slender man with dark curly hair. He was dressed in a black suit that seem to complement him in every possible way. The room had red violet walls and a book case full of old books and a desk in the middle of the floor. The desk looked like something one might find in a library. As Sango walked in she stopped just before approaching the man. He looked like he was busy thinking...Thinking had about something while looking outside a window.

Sango walked up to him and sighed, "_You mustn't walk off like that. Everyone is awaiting your return."_ She said looking out the window with him.

The man turned and looked into her eyes. His eyes a dark gray/greenish eyes set deep into Sango's eyes making her lunge herself towards him into a hug. "_My apologizes for stepping out dearest Sango." _He said speaking the words so smooth while hugging her back. "_But if I hadn't stepped away from such crowed you wouldn't have come looking for me." _His eyes set deeper into Sango's.

_"What is the truth?"_ She asked knowing he knew what she was talking about. When he refused to answer turning his head away Sango pulled him back. "_You must tell me who you are!"_ She said once more making it clear that she wasn't going to let him pass on answering her question. "_Or_..._What are you?" _

The man looked at her and sighed,_ "My name is Miroku Houshi...And I'm not something you'd call...Normal."_ He said.

"_What are you hiding?" Sango said stepping back from him. Her eyes widen with fright of what she has yet to hear. But the man stepped forward to her extending his arms to his side as if he was awaiting for her to hug him_. He titled his head back and closed his eyes sighing. Soon right before Sango's eyes she saw two black feathers fall from his side. As she watched them fall her eyes looked up back at the man and she started to open her mouth to scream but her voice wasn't working. The man standing before her wasn't a mortals but an Angel. Sango took another step back in fear but the man took a step towards her reaching for her hand.

"_My God." _Sango started to speak, " _Do my eyes deceive me? Your...You're a-" _She swallowed. "you have wings." Her eyes went big at the words wings.

"_I'm a fallen."_ He said sounding as the tad bit scared of what might come next. The words hit Sango like a gush of wind. "_It's impossible!" _She said pulling her hand away turning around pasting .

"_It's possible for me to love you." He said watching her_. Her hair flowing behind her as her dress moved along with her body. After Sango didn't respond the man walked over and pulled her into his embrace for a hug. "_I love you."_ He said once more. Sango wrapped her arms around him. Fact that she'd known him for not very long. A merely 5days now and she had already felt like she'd known him for her whole life.

"_I love you too."_ She responded hugging him.

**A note to those reading this I am planning on continuing this so do not worry...There is more to come.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**June 1st 2009**_

It was a sunny day for Sango Tajiya. It was the last day of school. The bell had just rung and Sango walked through the doors of her school. The sun blinded Sango for a slip second and she bumped into a boy.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Sango said trying to focus her vision on the figure in from of her. Sango had dark brown hair that stopped just above her waist. Eyes that looked so sweet and pure of innocents. She was 17 at the time but her friends always told her she acted older than 17.

"It's okay." The boy said once Sango could see him. He was tall, slender with dark hair that had curls in it...But straight curls that stopped above his eyes covering his forehead. His eyes looked deep into Sango's eyes as she tried to conquer up something more to say but couldn't find her voice. He seemed to have taken her breath away. He was beautiful to Sango and she couldn't take her eyes off of him.

"Are you okay?" He asked her holding her by her arms where she had bumped into him. Sango just nodded still breathless. "I'm Miroku." The boy said holding his hand out to shake Sango's.

Sango took his hand and felt warmth shot through her making her heart jump. "Sango." She said in a soft tone finally finding her voice. Miroku just looked at her with a soft slight smile on his mouth. Sango closed her eyes and sighed getting a hold of herself.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you. The sun was in my face." Sango managed to say. Miroku shrugged and smiled. "It's okay." He said to her. He wasn't much of the one to talk. Sango looked down and cleared her throat.

"It was nice meeting you Miroku." She said walking around him. "Yeah, you to Sango. I hope to see you again." He said waving off walking into the school. Sango was stunned that she could hardly breathe. Sango walked home that day not bothering to say hello to her father when she walked pass him. He always gave Sango a hard time about not going out much with friends or really having a social life. She didn't want to have another talk with her dad about friends. Sango rushed by the kitchen where her dad was cooking dinner and ran up to her room before he could see her. She closed the door and sighed letting her backpack hit the floor before jumping on her bed.

"NO MORE SCHOOL!" She screamed covering her mouth hoping her dad didn't hear her. She laid on her bed laughing and smiling. She was happy she had no more school. Just then Sango heard a knock at her window which made her jump a little. It was her friend Bentley.

"Hey you." He said when she opened her window. "Hey." Sango said back smiling. Her and Bentley were great friends. Her only friend that she could trust with every secret she's ever had. She'd known Bentley since they were younger.

"Come on." Bentley said grabbing her hand. Sango's dad didn't even know she was home so it wouldn't hurt to go out. Sango went through the window and into Bentley's arms as she dropped herself to the ground. Bentley hugged her dragging her with him.

"Where are we going?" She asked. Her and Bentley weren't bf and gf. But very good friends. she did love him but not in that way. "We are off to the arcade!" He said opening the door to his car.

Sango smiled. "Hmm, black car...New and how much did this cost you?" She asked getting into the car. Bentley just snickered his "_I'd rather not talk about it."_ laugh and started the car up. Once they got to the arcade Bentley opened Sango's door and walked her into the arcade. It really wasn't an arcade but more of a eat-in-take-out arcade. When Sango walked in something caught her eye. Miroku was standing by a pool table spacing out until he glanced over at Sango and smiled giving a half wave to her. Sango smiled back and looked down. Bentley bumped her shoulder.

"Looking at the new kid over there I see." He whispered to her making her face light up bright red. "You know him?" She said. Bentley just shrugged a "_I could know him but I chose not to know him."_ and walked off to the bar to order something.

"Want anything?" Bentley asked a Sango. Sango shook her head and looked back over to where Miroku had been standing but he was nowhere in sight. Sango then turned around and bumped into Miroku once more.

"Oh!" She said, "I am so sorry!" Miroku laughed and looked at her. "We seem to keep _bumping _ into each other a lot." He said his voice as smooth as butter. Sango just smiled and blushed looking down. "I just came over to say hi." Just then Bentley turned around and smiled his "_Leave...now! _ smile towards Miroku.

"I'm Bentley." He said not bothering to offer a hand to shake. Miroku nodded.

"Miroku." He said looking down at Sango who was awe-taken by a feeling she got around Miroku. Sango felt Miroku's eyes on her and looked up at him smiling.

"What are you doing here?" She asked feeling kind of dumb for being caught in the middle of an awe moment. Miroku looked at her and sighed.

"I was bored. Decided to look around town and found this." He said. Sango just nodded and started to space out. For an odd reason she felt like she knew him...The way her heart made a thud whenever she was near him...And the fact that they'd only met earlier in the day freaked Sango out. And yet she felt like she had already knew him. Miroku on the other hand knew Sango. He's known her for years. He's loved her for years and still does love her. He was amazed at how much she hadn't changed since the last time he saw her back in 1909. That was when she stopped coming back to him. Stopped coming back for love. When he waited for her for years to come back to him. To his loving missing arms. And now he finally found her again. But the real question was, was this time different? Was she finally his forever? Was she done running leaving him heartbroken? Something out caught Miroku's attention pulling him from his mid thoughts. Sango pulling his arm.

"Come on!" She said tugging him. "You are coming with us!" Miroku had always liked how she didn't bother to keep her distance from him. But then again he did always think it might have been a good idea since she somehow kept escaping from his love. And then there was Bentley... Miroku also knew him as well. Bentley was indeed one of the reasons why Sango kept running from him. Bentley was Sango's Guardian Angel. Which is why he wanted nothing more than to get Sango away from Miroku. Bentley never really liked Miroku that much for since Miroku was a fallen Angel. Bentley was always watching over Sango even when she didn't know it. Sango didn't know Bentley was her guardian Angel nor did she know Miroku was a fallen Angel. Probably why she always kept running from him with Bentley. Question was how was Miroku going to tell Sango the truth. And what did Bentley have behind his wings this time.

"I'll be right back." Bentley said letting go of Sango's hand walking back to get something form the bar. Miroku looked at Sango and took in everything about her. It felt so good to be near her once more. He brushed her cheek with his hand touching her soft smooth skin. Sango blushed a hot red and she looked down. Miroku realized what he had done and pulled away. Bentley came back out of nowhere and sighed.

"Hands off." He said giving Miroku a look that made Sango's stomach turn in a knotting kind of way. She nudged Bentley in the arm that made him turn his eyes to her.

"Don't you have to leave?" She asked Bentley giving him that "_Get the hell out of here!" _look. But Bentley just laughed and then sighed giving her a serious expression. "No." He said focusing his eyes back onto Miroku who had his hands in his packet looking back at him. Sango frowned not really knowing what was going on. She shook her head and pulled Bentley to the side.

"Excuse us." She said looking back at Miroku who just shrugged.

"Ow! Let go!" Bentley said half smiling. Sango let go and then slapped him on his arm. "Ow. What in lords name was that for?!" He asked looking at her.

"What are you doing?!" Sango asked. "Have you lost your mind man!?" Bentley rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath that sounded like, "_Why are you always falling for the fallen?"_ but Sango wasn't sure. "Well!?" She asked again. Bentley looked at her with a different look in his eyes that she'd never seen before. Something that said, "_RED ALERT! OVER-PROTECTIVE!" _

"I don't want you seeing him!" Bentley said between clinched teeth. Sango scoffed.

"Are you tell me who I can and can't see?" She asked in disbelief. Bentley sighed and took her hands.

"Sango dear, I love you and you know that. But as your best friend I don't think this Miroku guy is any good for you. Screw that I _know_ he's not good for you!" Bentley said looking into her eyes. Sango felt a warmth feeling of safe come over her. Something she's never felt with Bentley before.

"But I-." Sango was about to say before Bentley cut her off. "Don't you even dare say you like him! You don't know him Sango!" He said. Sango looked down. She felt stupid thinking about saying she liked Miroku. Bentley hugged Sango and Sango swore she saw light behind him.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt that's all." He said. "Yeah, I know...No worries. I won't rush into anything." She said hugging him back.

When they got back to Miroku he looked at Sango and sighed, "I have to go. I should get home. It was nice meeting you...Bentley." He said getting up from a chair Sango didn't even realize was there when she left. Bentley raised an eyebrow as to say, "_Likewise."_

"Oh, okay well...I guess I'll see you later." Sango said remembering she had no idea where he lived nor his number. Just then Miroku handed her a piece of paper with his number on it.

"Wanna talk...Just give me a call." He said winking at her walking out. Bentley just looked at Sango and walked out the door sighing. Sango rolled her eyes and followed him out to his car where Bentley took drove her home.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day came way too fast for Sango. Her mind still set on the look Bentley had given Miroku the whole night. Like he knew Miroku was up to something. Sango shook her head and crawled out of bed walking down stairs where a note awaited to be read.

"_Sango babe, _

_I had to run out to get some things. Bentley stopped by but said he'd come back later. Try and get out of the house today honey. It's Summer. Enjoy it with someone. Love you!_

_~Dad." _The note said. Sango laid the note on the contour and walked up to her room and got changed. She put on some hugging jeans on and a black T-shirt she'd gotten from Bentley a long time ago for her 15th birthday. Surprisingly she could still fit something's. She was skinny enough to be mistake for a size double 0 but she was actually a size 2. Weighed at 103lbs. Sango didn't really want to see Bentley today so she grabbed her cell phone and dialed Miroku's number hearting beating in her throat keeping her from talking. Miroku picked up after the fifth ring.

"Hey." He said sounding breath taking Sango had to take a moment to find her voice.

"Hey," She said back steadying her voice keeping it from shaking. "Wanna do something today?" She said in a soft whisper that surprised herself hoping he heard her and would say yes.

"Of course." He said. "Want me to pick you up?" He asked. Sango closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. "Sure." She said giving him her address. When she hung up she felt her heart stop as she raced to her bathroom and tried to put her hair up. When she finally got her hair up neatly and perfect something told her to let it back down. "_Where it messy like down._" She thought. Sango barely noticed it wasn't her own voice when she let her hair down shaking it. She kept shaking until she heard the doorbell rang. She was a little dizzy from shaking her head. As she walked down stairs she forgot she didn't have any lip gloss on and her lips were dying for something on them. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hi." She said. Miroku smiled back wearing Levi's jeans and a V-neck shirt that made Sango want to ripe it off of him. "Ready to go?" He asked. Sango shook her head to try and regain herself and looked at him. She was forgetting something.

"Ah, actually I forgot something upstairs. I'll be right back." She said turning for the stairs. " Make yourself at home!" Miroku walked in but not all the way in. He knew Bentley was watching. Staring straight at him.

"Why do you hate me?" Miroku whispered. "Why are you keeping me from her? You know she belongs to me." He said putting his hands into his packets.

"_She doesn't belong to you. You're a fallen she's nothing more than a mere mortal who you happen to stumble across while falling." _Bentley said talking to Miroku's mind. "Mind communication?" Miroku asked sighing. "Why can't you just show yourself Ben?" All of a sudden Bentley was standing in front of Miroku eyes locked on him. Bentley wasn't happy and Miroku could feel the force of anger coming from Bentley.

"For once why can't you just let her pick who she wants?" Miroku asked. Bentley stepped forward cutting off the space between them.

"You are a fallen angel. She doesn't remember you-."

"Not now. She doesn't remember me yet! You know sooner or later she will she always does! Then what Ben? You're going to take her away from me again? Why don't you just kill me." Miroku said through clinched teeth.

Bentley sighed. "You know Angels can't kill one another. It's impossible. But sooner or later when she does remember you, you know what will happen...I can't stop it. I'm only her guardian Angel...I can only guard her from such evil Miku. What God decides to do his up to him. But you are a _fallen_. You have no right falling in love with a mortal. You know this isn't right!"

Miroku looked Bentley deep in the eyes and narrowed his eyes at him, "I'm more than willing to fight for her this time." Just then Sango came down the steps and Bentley vanished. Miroku closed his eyes wanting to hit something.

"Sorry I took so long." She said smiling. Miroku opened the door and sighed. "No, it's okay." He said wishing he hadn't had that encounter with Bentley. This wasn't going to be easy and Miroku knew that. He knew hell was to come. Miroku took Sango to a movie called, "_The fallen."_ To his surprise Sango actually enjoyed it. After the movie was over he took her to get something to eat. They both sat in Miroku's car.

"I need to ask you something." Miroku said turning to face Sango. Sango just nodded. "Do you believe in Angels?" He asked keeping his eyes shut.

"Angels?" Sango said, "Of course I do. I believe in God, Jesus Christ, and Angels. I believe that Angels watch over me sometimes." She said smiling. Miroku scoffed and murmured, "Their _always _watching."

"Why do you ask?" She said looking at him. Miroku was on the verge of telling her the truth but knew it was too soon and Bentley was watching them from above. He really had to think about what to do. Bentley knew all of Miroku's moves and Miroku knew all of his moves. He knew what Bentley might do so he had to be prepared.

Miroku looked at her and smiled, "I was just wondering is all." He said looking out the window. That day went by fast for Sango. When Sango got home her dad was on his way out the door when she stopped him.

"Dad?" Sango asked getting out of the car. Sango's father's eyes looked towards Miroku and sighed. "Honey, I'd love to stay here and met you friend but I really need to leave. But I will call you before I come home...I'm sorry baby." He said kissing her forehead and heading off to the car. Sango sighed lowered her head. Kind of glad her dad was leaving and yet also wanting him to stay. He was always so busy with work. As he worked as an OB/Gyn so he did have his hands full.

"That was my dad." Sango said looking down when Miroku walked up towards her. "want to come in?" She asked him. But when Miroku looked over her shoulder he got a wiry feeling Bentley didn't want him anywhere in her house.

Miroku sighed and looked down. "I have to get going...But I had fun today. So call me tomorrow and maybe we can do it again?" He said smiling at her. His smile melted Sango's heart.

"Of course. " She said. Miroku nodded and waved off as she went to open her door. Once Sango got inside the doorbell rung before she could take 3steps. She opened the door to find Bentley standing there.

"So you're seeing him now?" He asked looking at Sango. Sango couldn't but feel somewhat love for him. He did always seem to calm her, always save her when she was in trouble. He seemed to always be _there_ for her whenever she needed him. Sango shrugged her shoulders up walking to the kitchen.

"I don't like him for you." Bentley said cornering her. Sango couldn't help but have _some_ kind of feelings for him.

"I...Your being over-protective hon." She said laughing trying to push past Bentley but he didn't let her pass.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me your _not_ falling for him?" Bentley said. Sango titled her head back and looked into Bentley's eyes. Sango never noticed how green his eyes looked. Or how his hair covered his ears. He looked like an Angel to her. Sometimes Sango thought he was her guardian Angel. Sango's mind trailed off as she looked into his eyes and she could feel her heart pounding. She got the strangest urge to kiss him. To want him. It felt strange to her and yet normal. Like she'd known him for her whole life minus the being best friends when younger. Then all of a sudden Sango felt her hair moving. Felt something wrap around her waist. No not something...But someone. Bentley had wrapped his hands around her waist. They were kissing and it felt good to Sango. Sango could feel her heart beating too fast. It felt like she was going to have a heart attack. But at the same time she felt so heavenly. She could feel Bentley pull her close to him. She couldn't believe she had feelings for her best friend. Bentley was the first to pull away looking at her. Sango opened her eyes and caught her breath. The look on Bentley's face turned from calm to frantic. He backed up from Sango murmuring something under his breath to himself.

"What's wrong?" She asked trying to make out what he was saying. Bentley just looked at her and turned away. "I need to go. I'll call you later." He said walking out the door before Sango could reply. Sango felt bad like it was her fault. "_Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have done that."_ She thought to herself walking up to her room. Miroku stopped Bentley before he could get far.

"_Falling in love with a mortal girl eh? Doesn't that go against rules of being a guardian Angel?" _Miroku thought to Bentley.

"_HA! You're the one to talk fallen!" _Bentley thought back to Miroku.

"_So what happened? Couldn't stop yourself from wanting her?" _Miroku said. Bentley turned to Miroku with clinched fists.

"The rules never stated that I couldn't fall in love! I _chose_ not to fall in love with Sango!" He said. Miroku glared at him, "So what changed that?" He asked. Bentley sighed and looked down. "The fact that this life style I'm living in to cover up who I am...To cover up who _you_ are changed something in me...Now I'm feeling for her...Having feelings I forbid myself to have for her."

Miroku stepped forward, "And now the guardian Angel is falling for a mortal girl. You're not making this easy for me." Miroku said. Bentley smiled. "Well that's the whole point." He said walking away.

Miroku watched Bentley walk off and closed his eyes titling his head back and taking a deep breath and vanished into thin air.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day came and Sango was up early. Her dad once again left for work hours ago so Sango was home alone. She enjoyed being home alone for it gave her a reason for not having the "_social life"_ talk with her father...Nor the "_Who was that boy last night?"_ talk either. Sango heard a knock at the door just as she was heading up to her room. Miroku was standing before her in the door way.

"Oh, hey Miroku!" Sango said with a smile on her face. "What's up?" She said motioning him to come in. Miroku shrugged and put his hands in his pockets again. He wore jeans and a black shirt with black wings on it.

"I just thought I'd come by and...Visit you." He said walking after Sango who was heading towards the kitchen.

"Great!" She said turning around. "Because I'm bored...And going outside really isn't an option for me." She said pointing to the rain coming down on the kitchen window. Sango didn't really like getting wet but she did love seeing rain. Miroku shrugged and laughed a half laugh. Sango's hair had curls in it like Miroku had always loved her in. Yet it was down. Sango loved to have her hair down. It covered her face whenever she wanted to hide. Miroku hadn't notice that Sango wasn't in the room with him until she called down from up stairs.

"Are you going to come up or stand there and dream?" She said in a joking tone that made Miroku laugh and walk up the steps after her. Sango didn't want to stop moving. She had lots of sugar before Miroku had come over and now she couldn't stand still. Sango was about to walk pass Miroku into her bathroom when he pulled on her wrist pulling her to him.

"Your moving...A lot." He said looking into her eyes. His soft dark eyes set into Sango's and she almost melted into his arms.

"Sorry." She said still trying to get her thoughts together. She couldn't believe she was so close to Miroku their bodies touched making Sango's heat miss a beat. They locked eyes and Sango wished her heart wasn't acting up for she swore he could feel it since they were so close. Miroku knew Bentley was watching but didn't care. If he was ever going to fight just to get her back he was needed to make a move...And now seemed like the perfect time to move in on her. He leaned in taking Sango's face in his hands slowly moving their lips closer they kissed. Sparks shot through Sango. She thought she was going to go insane. She felt Miroku pull her closer to him and she stumbled over her own feet making them fall onto her bed. Miroku on top of her and Sango under him. Didn't seem like Miroku had even noticed the fall. He moved down to her neck kissing every inch of it on his way down which made Sango let out a soft moan of pleasure while her hands went up his shirt up his abbs. Miroku started kissing Sango's chest when he felt Sango's hands pull up on his shirt making its way pass his back. He pulled making Sango's eyes go wide. He was off the bed before she could blank. They way he jumped off of her almost looked like flying.

"I'm sorry!" She said panting looking at him. Miroku looked down and closed his eyes.

"No, it's my fault...I should have never come here." He said walking out her bedroom door and down the stairs. Sango ran after him.

"You don't have to leave." She told him stopping him by his wrist. Miroku looked at her and sighed. "I have to go." He said knowing Bentley was going to at least try and give it to him once they bumped into each other. Sango looked down and nodded and Miroku picked her face up and kissed her again on the lips.

"I hate when you do that." He said pulling away. Sango blushed a hot pink. She wanted to pull him back on her but instead stepped back and bit her lip. "Sorry." She said in a soft whisper.

"I'll see you later." Miroku said opening the front door. "I love you too." She said smiling to herself not realizing what she'd just said.

"What?" Miroku said turning around with a look on his face that said, "_What did you just say?_" Sango let out a half laugh and put her hands behind her back.

"Ah, I'll see you later too!" She said holding her breath. Miroku nodded and closed the door. Sango let out a long sigh and closed her eyes setting on the first step.

Bentley was sitting on Miroku's car looking at him with crossed arms. "What?" Miroku said shrugging at Bentley hiding the smile that wanted to spread across his face. Bentley looked at Miroku and shook his head.

"Has she found out yet?" He asked. Miroku opened his car door and looked at Bentley before getting in.

"My dear friend Bentley...If she knew I wouldn't be out here now would I?" He said back in a sarcastic tone. Bentley rolled his eyes. "We are not friends. I refuse to be friends with a fallen."

"I'm not a fallen yet!" Miroku snapped back. "Not yet. But you're in the process of being one." Bentley said putting up one finger. Miroku sighed and got into his car. Bentley appeared next to Miroku in this car.

"Get out." Miroku said looking at Bentley. But Bentley just sighed and shook his head. Miroku shut his eyes and clinched his teeth.

"Your only supposed to guard her Ben. You have _no_ right what's so ever to keep her from me." He said. Bentley glared at Miroku. "Unless she's in danger I _do_ have a right."

Miroku pulled Bentley by his neck collar closer. "What danger?! The same danger that's been coming after her for years now?! The same danger that I've been protecting her from!? Is that the same danger you're talking about because if not then dammit Ben you better tell me!"

Bentley sighed and closed his eyes.

"Dammit Ben!" Miroku yelled. "Tell me!" Bentley pushed Miroku's hands away.

"The danger of the other fallen Angels...This is her last life span for good. They don't want you to have her. Something about your rage of never having her will turn you into one of them faster." Bentley said lowering his voice. Miroku sat back in his seat and sighed. He looked at Bentley and gave an evil smile and grabbed Bentley's hands and held tight to him.

"Then we'll have to change that." He said showing his teeth. Miroku held on tight to Bentley's hand as they both vanished.

Sango walked up to her room and sighed falling onto her bed. She couldn't believe what just happened. First her and Bentley now her and Miroku. "_Let's face it. You like both of them."_ She thought to herself. She liked the way Bentley always looked out for her and they way he held her. The feel of his lips on hers. She wanted him...She couldn't hide it and she didn't want to lie to herself nor could she. She loved Bentley and yet she also loved Miroku...Sango rolled over and groaned into her pillow. She opened her phone and dialed Bentley's number. After a while it went to his voice mail.

_"Yo,_

_Not in right now. You know what to do after the beep."_ Sango wanted to leave a message but closed her phone instead. Talking to him in person would have been better.

Hours later Bentley and Miroku were back in the car.

"I don't see how you could go down there. It's blistering hot!" Bentley said closing his eyes. Miroku snickered and looked at him.

"That's why it's called hell Ben."

Bentley rolled his eyes and sighed, "I'm going to check on Sango...Go home Miroku." He said getting out of the car but Miroku laughed he knew better then to leave Sango for long. After Miroku left Bentley knocked on Sango's door.

"It's open!" She yelled from her room not bothering to see who it was at the door. Bentley walked in and up to her room. When Sango saw him she wanted to jump up from her bed and hug him but didn't.

"Hi." She said. Bentley sat down on her bed. "Hi." He said back looking at her. Maybe he was falling for her and just didn't want to admit so.

"I'm sorry for walking out like that yesterday." He said. Sango just nodded looking down not saying a word. Bentley closed his eyes and sighed.

"You're mad at me?" He asked in a low voice. Sango shook her head and smiled a half smile.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked still looking down. Bentley nodded. "Of course."

Sango sighed and hugged one of her big stuffed animals. "Can I...Can..." Sango had a hard time saying what she wanted to say so she sighed and gave up. Bentley laughed moved close to her kissing her making Sango melt into him. It was like he could read her mind. Sango melted with his lips as she moved up closer to him. In the mist of moment she felt his hands go up her back to her bra strap. He couldn't lie to himself anymore. Being down on earth with Sango had made him fall for her. Sango's heart beat faster at every touch of him. Just as Bentley was making his way down her chest he stopped and rested his forehead over her heart. Sango let out a moan of disappointment of him stopping.

"Please don't stop." She said in a low voice not realizing she had even said a word. Bentley laughed and then sighed. He looked at Sango and bit his lip.

"I need to go." He said. Sango sat up and pulled him back down getting on top of him.

"I am so sick of you leaving! What is wrong with you!?" Sango said. Bentley closed his eyes but didn't say anything. Sango pulled him by the collar close to her face where their noses touched. She could feel even taste his breathing. Sango's mouth opened at the same time Bentley's opened but neither said anything. He could feel himself losing all control over his emotions for her. He took in a breath and put his hand behind her head pulling her a little till their mouths touched again. Tongues intertwined with one another. Bentley grabbed her arms and held tight to her. He made a noise in the back of his throat and pushed her away. Before Sango could blank he was already standing up by her door. Sango just sighed and closed her eyes. Bentley walked out of her room and down the steps not bothering to say anything to her.

"Where are you going now?" She asked following him. "I don't know...Anywhere but here." He said opening the door but Sango closed it before he could get out.

"No! You are going to tell me why you keep bailing on me! Why your acting weird! Why you and Miroku _both_ are bailing on me!" She said as Bentley took a step back. "You kissed me! And I want to know why you keep acting _so_ weird!" She said in a blusteringly way. Bentley took a step forward a different look in his eyes then before.

"I _don't_ love you Sango! Only reason why I kissed you was because I couldn't help but feel something for you. But that's over now! It never even existed! And you would never understand what I'm hiding anyways! So drop it!" He said walking pass her for the door. Sango looked down not bothering to move nor stop him.

"If you want to keep playing these games then so do then...But leave me out of them." He said before walking out the door.

Sango couldn't believe what she'd just heard. The words hurt her most then anything else. She didn't know what she wanted nor did she know what to do anymore. She knew almost every secret. What could he be hiding that she wouldn't understand? Sango felt a tear run down her cheek as her knees gave out.

Once outside Bentley sighed a sharp sigh. It hurt him more to hurt Sango but he had to do it to keep her safe. He had to get away from Sango. It was now starting to get harder for him to be her Guardian Angel now that he was falling for her...Question was: what will he do?


	5. Chapter 5

3 Days passed since Sango had heard from Miroku and Bentley. She couldn't care less about Bentley now...He hurt her...But she still wanted him. Sango was in her room when she heard knock at her door. She wasn't in the mood to see anyone nor did she feel like getting it. She heard the knock again and pulled her pillow over her head. Once more another knock. Sango jumped out of bed and walked down the stairs to get the door.

"What!?" She said opening the door surprised to see Bentley standing there. "Oh, sorry." She said looking down. Bentley walked in and closed the door behind him.

"You should leave." Sango said walking back up to her room but Bentley followed her.

"What do you want?" She asked turning around to him. Bentley sighed and walked passed her up to her room. Sango looked at him and rolled her eyes. "Are you listening to me?!" She asked him walking into her room.

"You have _no_ right coming in my house, in _my_ room and ignoring me! You thin-." She was saying but Bentley cut her off by taking her face in his hands and kissing her. Sango pushed him away trying to hold back the tears.

"Your pathetic! Your stupid mood swings and pissing me off!" She said bursting out in tears. "Who the _hell_ do you think you are coming up in here and kissing me!?"

Bentley looked at her and sighed, "You done?" He asked raising his eyebrow at her. Sango looked at him and pouted crossing her arms over her chest. Bentley took a step forward and took her hands sitting her on the bed next to him. He wore a sky blue shirt and complemented his tone muscles and jeans.

"I'm sorry about what I said the other day. There...Are some things I...just can't tell you right now." He said looking into her eyes. Earlier Sango had been so mad at him but now...She was totally calm. Bentley sighed and Sango blanked focusing on him.

"I _do_ love you Sango. But...maybe in a different way than you might _love_ me." He said letting their foreheads touch. "I love you so much Sango...But I'm only here to guard you..."

Sango felt her heart stop...Guard...As in guard her? from what? Guardian Angel? Sango's breathing caught at the back of her throat making her cough breaking free from the grip of Bentley's hand. Sango nodded and sighed making Bentley hug her. She couldn't stay mad at him for long. It was just simply way to hard.

Later that day Sango got a call from Miroku. He asked her if he could come over which she happily replied yes to. Once Miroku got there he took Sango by her hands and held them tight. He asked her to be his gf which made Sango's heart jump. Though she happily said yes.

"Can I ask you something?" Sango asked Miroku looking down. Miroku lifted her face up and nodded smiling. Sango took in a deep breath and let it out. "Will you...take your shirt off?" She asked. Miroku looked at her.

"Ah, sure." He said taking his shirt off. He stood in front of her keeping his back out of view. Sango started walking around him but Miroku turned with every step she took.

"Stop moving." She said looking at him. But Miroku ignored her. "Why do you want my shirt off?" He asked.

Sango looked at him and stopped moving. "I just want it off...That's all." She said turning around pouting which made Miroku feel bad. He walked up and hugged her from behind. "It's okay." He whispered in her ear. Sango turned around and smiled her sweet, soft smile. She sighed while Miroku put his shirt back on. Sango narrowed her eyes at him and pulled him close to her turning him around lifting his shirt up. Sango's eyes then went big and her mouth dropped. Miroku pulled his shirt down and turned to look at her.

"We should talk about this." He said but Sango took a step back from him. "You have...V shaped...Wings?" She said eyes still wide. She couldn't get the words to form a sentence. Miroku sighed and took Sango's hands.

"We _need_ to talk about this." He said again repeating the words but Sango pulled away from him backing up. "Get out." She said. "Get out!" She said again a little louder this time. Miroku sighed deep and walked out the door. Sango called Bentley...She didn't know what to do...She really liked Miroku but...

"_Wings_?" Sango thought to herself, "_really?"_ Bentley picked up. His voice sounding tired and worn out.

"Are you okay?" He said not bothering to say hello. Sango blanked and shook her head. "Will you come over?" She asked trying to hide the worseness in her voice. It didn't take Bentley long to arrive.

"Now what's wrong?" He asked looking at her. Sango sighed. She didn't know how to tell him. "I think Miroku's an angel." She said turning to walk into her kitchen. Bentley rolled his eyes and scoffed something under his breath.

"I'm serious. I saw..._wings_." She said. Bentley sighed and closed his eyes. "We should talk." He said grabbing her hand leading her to the couch. He sat her down and looked at her.

"There is something..You don't know about me and Miroku." He said looking down. "Miroku is a...Different type of angel...Fallen to be exact...And I'm to an angel..._Your_ guardian angel..." he said. Sango gave him a blank stare before taking it all in...

"_fallen?" _She thought..._"Guardian?"_ Sango shook her head and sighed. "Okay..." she said. Bentley knew she wasn't really understanding everything just yet so he moved closer to her.

"I love you Sango. But I can never be with you for I am your guardian angel. And...you belong to Miroku." Bentley said moving his finger to Sango's forehead touching it where her sixth sense is. His touch sent sparks through her and her eyes went wide. She was seeing her past lives.

_August 26th 1888_

"Miroku! I don't care who you are nor what you are!" Sango yelled through tears. Hot fire spreading fast around them. Slowly suffocating her from air. Miroku moved close to her shielding her with his wings...His soft wings. Despite they were black mixed with a little white...They were still so comforting. His wings wrapped around her keeping her safe.

"I love you Sango." He whispered to her as a tear fell from his eyes and then she vanished from his arms. His grip...She was gone yet again.

_February 5th 1779_

As their bodies touched Miroku kissed Sango deeply smoothly taking her shirt off exposing her_._ She felt calm. She was calm. She loved him and he loved her. Miroku ran his hands down Sango's thighs making her let out a moan of pleasure.

Just then Sango pulled away from Bentley's touch and fell off the sofa onto the floor screaming in agony pain. Something was hurting her...No someone was hurting her. Bentley held out his hand and a flash of light shot from his palm making Sango gasp and her eyes go wide. She couldn't believe what she was seeing...hearing! Bentley kneeled down next to her.

"Seems like it's too late." He said brushing her cheek. Sango just looked at him to shocked to find the words to curse him out or say a word. As much as Sango should have been screaming and running for her life... She kind knew she wasn't going insane. Even though she was in danger...She had Bentley and Miroku...And she knew that. Sango closed her eyes and sighed a shaky sigh mixed with wanting to cry but hiding it.

"Do you trust me?" He asked. Sango hesitated but nodded. "Do you trust Miroku?" He asked. And again Sango nodded. It took her awhile to regain her strength to get up but when she did she felt a little better. Bentley sighed and looked over his shoulder.

"_Maybe this wasn't a good idea to have told her."_ He thought to Miroku who was visible to him yet invisible to Sango.

"_Your her guardian angel. Your job to keep her safe."_ Miroku thought back snickering to himself. But Bentley rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath only Miroku could hear.

_"That's not nice to say! I'm yet a fallen you show-off!"_ Miroku thought back a little angry but Bentley just laughed and helped Sango up. Just then Miroku appeared in from of Sango. Shiningly beautiful to her then he'd ever been making Sango gasp a little.

"Their getting close." He said looking at Bentley. Bentley nodded and let go of Sango moving toward her front door. Sango could have asked who, what, and when but she already had an idea of what was going on. Who was after her...But she didn't know what for though. She was afraid she didn't want to know. Miroku took Sango's hand and pulled her close to him. He had a bad feeling this time...That something bad was going to either happen to him or Sango...Sango felt something pull at her leg making her cling to Miroku. The ground gave in and she was hanging over hot pit fire. Miroku grabbed onto Sango's hands holding onto her. Bentley ran over and grabbed Sango's other hand pulling her up. Sango's face showed pure terror on it yet she still felt somewhat safe near Miroku and Bentley. Miroku grabbed Sango's arms and pulled her out of the house where tall dark figures walked out toward them...

"Demons?" Sango said in a whisper. "Full blooded demons." Miroku said to Sango's surprised he heard her. They walked towards Miroku hands light with fire and faces showed nothing but evil. Miroku moved in front of Sango shielding her, protecting her. One demon threw a ball of fire at Miroku but a ball of mixed light came up blocking the fire. Slightly white and slightly black. Not yet black though. Bentley took Sango's hands and started running but was soon cut off by another demon. This one was different. He tricked Bentley. The demon threw Bentley across the lawn and grabbed Sango's arms. His smile showed pure evil yet his hands burned making Sango scream in pain catching Miroku's attention he lost his concentration. He was hit with a ball of fire setting half of his shirt on fire. Sango was dragged off by the demon away from Bentley who was trying to get a demon off of him and Miroku who was trying to get pass a bunch of demons who had him corned. What was he going to do? What is Bentley going to do and what's going to happen to Sango?


	6. Chapter 6

Sango sat surrounded by fire unable to move nor run away. She saw someone walking towards her. At this rate Sango knew she was probably going to die and lose the love of her life yet once again. Sango let her head drop as the tears started to flow. The figure walked forward and kneeled down to Sango's side. Sango not bothering to look up shook her head.

"You can kill me. I don't care..." She said. "You aren't going to die." Said the figure who surprised Sango. It was a female...Sango opened her eyes and looked at the woman in awe. An actual female angel standing right next to her. She felt her heart beat faster as she saw the female's angel's wings spread out in protection from the fire. Sango wanted to pass out but she's always believed in Angels so it really didn't freak her out.

"My name is Mina," the angel said "and you mustn't be afraid...You will be fine. No matter what happens we won't let anything bad happen to you." Mina said.

"_We?"_ Sango thought to herself. Just as she did she saw a group of angels standing around in a circle around her. Protecting her as well. She felt so loved, so loved it almost hurt to think about it. Mina held her hand out for Sango to take it. Sango happily took Mina's hand and stood up. Sango looked at Mina and to the other angels. They all seemed so calm while Sango who was in half pain looked so frightened. Mina nodded to the other angels to take off as she walked Sango out of the fire. Mina was so beautiful to Sango it almost hurt to look at her. It was clear to Sango that Mina wanted to get her out of there but she couldn't go...Not without Bentley...Not without Miroku...Mina pulled on Sango's hand but Sango pulled away and ran the opposite way back to Miroku and Bentley. She wasn't going to leave without them.

You mustn't go back!" Mina yelled after her. "All will be ruined if they find you!" But Sango kept running. She didn't care if she was going to be killed. She _had_ to find them. The fire was starting to choke Sango as she ran. She stopped to catch her breath but felt a hand grab her arm. She jerked away but the hand pulled her closer holding onto her tighter.

"It's me." Miroku said his voice sounding hurt. Sango hugged Miroku wanting to cry.

"Are you okay?" She asked running her hands over his arms since she could hardly see anything. Miroku was hurt pretty badly but didn't want Sango knowing. "I'm fine Sango. Don't worry." He said pulling Sango out of the smoke into clearing. She could feel it in her stomach something bad was about to happen. Something that would either kill Miroku or her. Just then Sango heard a loud screeching noise that hurt her ears. Miroku left go of Sango and fell to his knees, ears covered and in pain. Sango didn't know what to do. She couldn't hear anything. The noise left Miroku paralyzed yet his eyes set on Sango. Sango started to take a step forward but the sound stopped making her stop. Her ears still ringing but Miroku's eyes went big in horror as he screamed for her to move...Get out of the way...But it was too late. Sango was stabbed in the chest making Sango let out a horrid scream that reached Bentley who was fighting off demons. Miroku still not being able to move felt hurt...Like someone stabbed him in the heart if he had one. Miroku could _finally_ move and caught Sango just as she fell to her knees.

"Don't die on me Sango!" Miroku said holding her tight, "Don't leave me again!" Sango smiled soft up at him fighting back the tears that dared to expose themselves.

"D-Don't forget I-I love you." She said wiping a tear away from Miroku's face. "Oh God how I do love you."

Miroku held to her tighter. "I can't bring you back. My angelic powers are gone...I can't bring you back!" Sango covered his mouth and closed her eyes. "_I love you too_." Miroku thought into Sango's mind. She smiled and before Miroku knew it...She was gone. Lifeless in his arms. Bentley rushed to the scene and looked at Miroku. Miroku's eyes turning purely dark now with anger. Anger that made Bentley cringe away. Miroku laid Sango's lifeless body on the ground and got up. Bentley never saw Miroku like this...So mad. The other angels gathered around Sango's body.

"Calm down Miroku." Bentley said to Miroku moving towards him but Miroku shot Bentley a look of danger and to stay away. Bentley stopped and sighed.

"I'm sorry Miku." Bentley said looking down at Sango's body. She looked so peaceful.

"Take her body...Somewhere...Just get her out of her." Miroku said speaking to and only Ben. Not daring to make eye contact with his former brother and sister angels. Bentley was about to protest but Miroku cut him off. "Just do it Ben!" He shouted. Bentley sighed walking over to Sango and the other angels and they soon disappeared. Miroku had nothing but rage inside of him now. He vanished himself down to hell where a pack of demons gathered in a circle laughing to themselves about finally killing the "_light."_ Miroku took a step forward and all the laughing seized for a split second and continued.

"Our brother! Welcome home!" One demon shouted towards Miroku. "Yeah! Brother welcome! Have a drink." The other said. Miroku clinched his fist and cracked an evil smile tilting his head to one side.

"Brother?" He said. "I'm not your brother!" He said in a snarl throwing up a table where beer bottles and other drinks sat.

"Who dares to cause a distraction from my pampering?!" Asked the head demon. Head demon of the bar that is. Not the devil himself.

"You all killed her!" Miroku snarled. The pack of demons laughed. "Damn right we did!" one demon said. The anger from within Miroku grew. He turned to the one demon and faced his palm to him shooting out a ray of dark light killing the demon.

"Anyone else want to comment on Sango's death?" Miroku asked daring them, "Go ahead. I dare you...See what happens to you." The pack of demons all got up ready to fight. Miroku was ready...He was ready to tear each and every one of them in half. One after one they all poured themselves onto Miroku but he ripped them in half. His anger taking over him. He was almost through when he heard a loud bang. Miroku didn't bother to turn around. He already knew who it was.

_"Bentley."_ He thought to himself. The other demons ran ready to attack Ben but Miroku turned around.

"If you touch him I'll skin you all alive!" He yelled sending a rumble throughout the whole place. The demons stopped. Bentley stepped forward hearing the snarling growls from behind him.

"Come home." Bentley said putting his hand on Miroku's shoulder. "Come home brother...Where you now belong." Miroku turned to Ben blackness erased from his eyes in disbelief.

"What?" He asked.

"_Seeing how you reacted to Sango's death and everything...God has made an acceptation for you to come back home...Where you belong."_ Bentley thought to Miroku. Miroku didn't feel like questioning him so he nodded and sighed. The other demons growled in protest but Miroku shot them a look and yelled silence to them all and walked out. He knew they were all going to meet each other again in the future.

Back on earth Miroku looked down. "I'm sorry." He said in a low voice. Bentley just shook his head smiling. Miroku felt someone run into him hugging him tight.

"Sango?" He said looking down at the girl crying. His breath caught in his throat he was speechless. "_God works in mysterious ways my brother."_ Bentley thought to Miroku smiling. Now Miroku was an Angel of God now and he had his love back...And best of all...Nothing and no one could take her away from him this time.

"Welcome home new Guardian angel of Sango." Bentley said winking at him. Sango just smiled looking up at Miroku. She already knew everything. Their past together, their love for each other.

"Well I guess now...I remember your _"Hidden Secrets"_ now." Sango said. Miroku leaned in and kissed Sango. He kissed her like she was a tasty treat or air and he needed more of. Frankly he did need more of her. All of her...He couldn't get enough of her..."I love you." He whispered into her ear. "I love you too."

So all is calm and well again. Bentley still watches over Sango along side with his Angel brother Miroku who is Sango's Guardian Angel and now her soul mate. Nothing was going to keep him from her now. And Sango still avoids her dad's "_Needing more friends"_ talk.

"BENTLEY!!!" Sango yelled running towards him and jumping on his back.

"Hey Sango." Bentley said laughing giving her a piggy back ride. Her hair hanged over his shoulder as she hugged him. Miroku walking along side with Bentley.

"Now _this_ is my whole full completed fairy tale ending." Sango said smiling getting down and walking in between Miroku and Bentley putting her arms through theirs and walking together. Miroku just smiled. They were all happy now. And could wish for nothing more. This was a true fairy tale.

_**Wow, end of HS. Thanks everyone who read my HS, enjoyed it and also loved it. It wouldn't be finished today without your reviews. And I hope everyone enjoyed it!**_


End file.
